The present invention is directed to a holding device for antibacterial wipes and gel. The holding device of the present invention provides an easy access to hand wipes and sanitizer gel while a user is on the go to help maintain good hygiene and to prevent the spread of germs.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.